Triggering Affection
by the-scarlet-butterfly
Summary: Edd agrees to tutor Kevin after school, but ends up getting caught by a bully after school. When Edd returns, he is very upset, and blows kevin off, locking himself in his room, while a concerned Kevin tries to get in. But when he finally gets in, he finds Edd in critical condition, bleeding out on the floor. Can Kevin save Him, and where will this lead? KevEdd; M for self harm etc
1. Beaten To the Breaking Point

**Quick disclaimer, i do NOT own EENE, if i did, THERE WOULD BE MORE KEVEDD IN IT.  
THANK YOU, AND ENJOY. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!**

Edd walked down the hall of Peach Creek Regional Highschool, doing his best to go unseen. He couldnt risk getting another beating; he was still sore from the last one, when the football team took turns kicking the crap out of him untill he was covered in bruises and barely able to walk on his own. He just had to make it a few more feet and he's be safe in the AP Chemistry lab.

"Hey Double-Dweeb."

_Curses, so close... _Edd Slowly turned around to see who was calling him by such an unpleasently familiar nickname. As he turned his blue eyes met emerald green ones, which belonged to a ginger boy he knew all too well.

"A-Ah! Salutations Kevin! May i be of service in some way...?" Edd asked, trying to be casual, so as not to accidently say the wrong thing and anger the other.

Kevin shifted his weight uncomfortably, clearly not comfortable.

"I was kinda hopin you could do me a favor. Since you're smart and shit... I need to pass my Physics exam tomorrow if i wanna keep my spot as captain on the baseball team...Could ya maybe...ya know...help me?"

Edd had never once seen Kevin ask for help from anyone, especially him, so he was dumbstruck.

"Do you mean, you want me to tutor you? It'd be my pleasure Kevin. Its nice to see you taking an intrest in school!" Edd replied. He wasnt going to pass up this chance. This was the first time in years that Kevin was speaking to him without threats of violence or hostile behavior, and he was not going to let it slip away. "Meet me at my home directly after school, and dont be late."

Kevin looked relieved, and almost excited.

"Thanks Double-Dork, i owe ya one."

Edd cringed a bit at the nickname, but brushed it off, because he was used to it by this point.

"Its no problem Kevin, i enjoy assisting others in their studies. Anyway, i must be going to class now. "

Edd turned to walk away, but slipped, falling to the ground, dropping his books everywhere.

"Oh Drat, now i've done it..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. He began picking his things up, and was surprised when Kevin joined him.

"Here Dork." Kevin held out a smile stack of books edd had dropped. Edd reached out gratefully to take them, and as he did so, the sleeves of the hoodie he wore came up, exposing his arms, which were covered in scars Kevin was unaware he had. Kevin stared for a second at Edds arm trying to put two and two together, when he suddenly realized what they were...they were self-harm scars...likely a result of the years of torment and hell Edd was put through...by him...Kevin felt awful, but he realized he was still staring. Luckily Edd hadnt noticed yet, so Kevin looked away from them as fast as he could. _I'll ask him about them tonight afterschool...and apologize...i owe him that much..._

"Thank you for the assistance Kevin, it is greatly appreciated. I must be going to class now. Farewell!" Edd said with a smile.

"Yeah...See yah dork..." Kevin replied, even though by then Edd couldnt hear a word he said anymore.

**[[SETTING: LAST PERIOD ENGLISH, 1 MINUTE TILL BELL.]]  
**  
**"Can anyone tell me what Juliet meant by ****_'That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as_****_sweet_****'?"**

Edd's hand was the first one in the air.

"Ah, Eddward, would you please enlighten us to its meaning?"

Edd took a deep breath.

"What juliet meant by that was that one's name does not change one's qualities or personality, or change one at all other than in name. She was referring to Romeo, saying that It is not fair that she is forbade to love him simply because he is a Montegue. His name being Montegue does not change who he is as a person, but she is forbade to see him because of such a silly reason."

Edd smiled proudly.

"Very good Eddward." the teacher said.

As he went to take his seat, the bell rang.

Grabbing his things, he made his way to his locker.

Laying down his bag, he turned the dial to the correct code:

31...41...59

Pulling up on the latch, he swung the door open.  
Much to his shock and horror, a large pile or shredded paper fell out when he opened the locker. He picked up a piece to examine it...it was very...familiar...then suddenly a realization hit him...He'd seen these papers before...many times...in his books...these were the pages of his precious books...

Tears welled up in his glassy blue eyes, as he dashed towards the nearest bathroom. Attemting to run to the stalls, he collided with someone. It was only when he looked up from where he fell that he realized who. It was Mark. The Baseball teams star batter...

Mark grabbed Edd by the shirt collar, throwing him up against the wall.

"Watch where you're walking faggoty-anne." Mark barked in a comanding voice.

Edd bowed his head, whimpering. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"What, are ya gonna cry you fucking pussy?"

Edd kept quiet, hoping Mark would get bored and leave him alone. But, no such luck befell him. Mark Dropped him on the floor, and forcefully planted a huge foot into Edd's abdomen.

"M-Mark...I apologize for bumping into you...Could you...please be so kind...as to let me go free...? I beg of you not to harm me any further..."

Mark grabbed him by the neck, cutting off most of his oxygen. He glared at Edd with utter disgust.

"Nerdy-Ass Fudge-packing fags like you deserve a hell of a lot worse than this. Be greatful that I'm nice enough to go easy on your pathetic ass, you cock loving freak." Mark growled in a voice that made Edd's blood run cold.

With that, Mark socked him in the jaw, the nose, and the eye, dropped him to the linolium floor with a thud and kicked him a few more times for fun, then left the bathroom, laughing.

Edd just sat there, bleeding and sore, untill the pain faded enough that he was able to stand, even though it was still excruciating. He slowly limped to the hall, grabbed his things, and walked home.

When he arrived, he saw a rather annoyed Kevin waiting on his porch.

When Kevin saw him arrive, he was about to ask him where the fucking hell he'd been for the past half-hour, when he saw Edd's condition.

"Double-Dork, what the hell happened to you...?"

Edd shoved past him, opening his front door, and walking inside, limping obviously with each step.

"Its none of your concern what conspired Kevin. Im afraid We have to cancel today, please leave."

With that, Edd rushed up stairs as fast has he was able and locked himself in his room.

The second the door closed, he broke down. He started crying uncontrollably, as he rummaged through his drawers for his razorblade.

Footsteps echoed through the hall as Kevin made his way towards the sounds of crying coming from Edd's room.

Edd found the blade, and stared at it fondly for a few moments. it was finally time. He was done trying to survive in the hell known as life. All he had to do was cut the right vein on his arm and there was very little chance of survival. _ I deserve this... _he thought to himself. _I deserve to die...Im a freak of nature...guys arent supposed to be attracted to other guys, its unnatural. Im disgusting...im doing everyone a favor...this is for the best.  
_  
He held the blade to his arm, looking for the right vein. He had just about found it...Almost there...  
_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Edd's head shot up.

"Double-Dw...Double-D open the door...Tell me what happened to you... either you let me in, or im breaking down the door."

Edd gripped the razor tightly between his fingers.

"... Im sorry Kevin, but its too late. Its too late for talking things out anymore. Just leave me alone. Let me do this, okay...?"

With those words, Edd pulled the blade across his wrist, cutting the veins, and did so over and over.

* * *

Kevin panicked. Do what...? What did he mean "Its too late..." ? Oh...Oh god...was he... shit he couldnt risk it.  
With all the force he could muster, kevin rammed himself into the door, knocking it off its rusty hinges. And as he looked up through the dust and wood bits in the air, he froze...his throat tightened and his breathing quickened. The sight he beheld was the most horrifying terrifying incomprehensible thing he'd ever witnessed. there...lying on the floor before him...was Edd. Blood running down his arm to the point where you could see no skin, only crimson blood...and his face, propped up against his bed, lacking in color, pale as a ghost, wearing a faint, melencholy smile on his face, a single tear still rolling down his already damp cheeks.

Kevin ran to him, not knowing what to do. As he held Edd's ever so quickly paling face in his hands, edd spoke softly.  
The words that left his lips were ones that sank Kevins heart.

"Kevin...Please leave me...I dont want to be saved...Please...have mercy on me...let me die..."

**To be continued in chapter 2...**


	2. Bleeding Out

**Here's chapter 2 guys! Enjoy! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own EENE.**

Why...Why did Edd do it...? Kevin didnt know the answer to that question just yet. All he knew was Edd was growing paler by the second. If He didnt act fast, he would die, and that was something Kevin couldn't allow.

He rushed over to Edd, looking for something to put on his cuts to stop the blood. _Damnit, i dont have time for this. _Kevin stripped his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around the boy's arm. His hands shook as he tied off the makeshift bandage, propping Edd up in his arms.

Edd was just barely concious. He looked up at Kevin, and smiled weakly. Tears threatened to fall onto kevin's cheeks at the sight...How had he let this happen...

"Double-D...why...what the hell where you trying to do?"

Edd gave a melencholy smile and looked at kevin, eyes filled with pain.

"Kevin...you simply...cannot understand...I deserve this. Because im a disgrace...Im a freak...and this world is better off without a fag like me in it."

Kevin just stared at Edd dumbfounded. Did edd honestlly think that? Kevin wanted to tell him how many times he'd admired edd...for his intellegence, and his ability to be himself, despite what people thought of him...

"Damnit Double-D nobody DESERVES to die, cept maybe eddy, but definantly not you! So shut the hell up and save your strength, cuz you aint gonna fucking die on my watch!"

Edd tried to argue but was completely silenced my Kevins lips, pressed gently to his own. If he could have blushed, he would have. Kevin pulled away, a bit red, but determined. "Stop fucking arguing and let me save you okay?"

Edd smiled softly, before passing out in kevin's arms from excessive blood loss. Kevin scooped him up, and ran full speed to Nazz's house.

"Nazz get the hell out here i need help! Its double-D he's hurt bad! No time to explain, just gimme a ride to the hospital!"

Nazz came rushing outside in a panic, saw Edd and nearly collapsed.

They got into the car as fast as they could, laying edd's head in Kevin's lap. Nazz got in the driver's seat, revved the engine, and they shot out of the drive way into the night.

Kevin filled Nazz in on the way, holding Edd protectivley in his arms the entire time. Nazz pulled into the lot, and kevin jumped out, holding edd in his arms, running into the ER and pushing past everyone who was waiting.

"Listen, and listen good, this boy needs help NOW. He's bleeding out, and if you dont help him now, he'll die!"

Kevin was crying by this point, he was desperate, confused, and scared as hell.

Doctors and nurses came and took Edd from him and put him on a cott.

"Please wait here, we'll take him in back, and see what we can do, but there is a chance he wont make it..."

Kevin's eyes turned into slits as he looked the doctor in the eye.

"He better fucking make it. If he doesnt, his blood...is on your hands."

* * *

Kevin sat with Nazz in the waiting room...he couldnt get the words out of his head...the thought of Edd not making it out...he'd never realized how different his life would be without him...He didnt even want to think about it...All he'd ever done was bully Edd...but the boy was still willing to help him...yet...He knew, what happened to edd...it was his fault...He'd been so cruel to him, even though edd never gave him a reason. He'd seen all the scars on Edd's arms on the car ride over...so he'd seen the word "Dork" carved in there, scarred over, but clear non the less...he owed him a thousand apologies...if edd made it out alive, hed give him that.

"Ahem."

Kev looked up, snapped out of his thoughts.

the doctor was standing there.

"You can relax sir, your boyfriend is fine now. He's gonna be sore for a few days, but he's doing just fine now."

Kevin let out a huge sigh of relief...then suddenly realized something..._ Did he call edd...my...boyfriend...?_

Kevin felt his face heat up at the thought.

"Um he's not my-"

"Can we see him?" Nazz interupted kevin.

"Sure, right this way. He'll wake up any minute now."

They walked into the room, to see Edd laying on a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV.

As he leaned over Edd, his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Rise and shine Double-Dork. Nice to see you back to your natural color."

**To be continued in Chapter 3...**


	3. The Hospital Room

**Hey guys, im back with chapter 3 for you! Hope you like it, i really appreciate all the positive feedback ive gotten, and id really appreciate any suggestions for future chapters you guys might have. **

**I do not own EENE, its characters, etc. If i did, Kevedd would be Canon.**

**Enjoy!**

As Edd opened his eyes slowly, he took a few moments to fully register what was going on. Where was he...?

"Rise and Shine Double-Dork, nice to see you back to your normal color."

The sudden voice snapped Edd's attention to his right, and he turned to see who it belonged to. Staring back at him was Kevin. _Kevin...? Why on Earth was Kevin..._ Suddenly he recalled the recent events of that night. _But...if Kevin is here...wherever "Here" is exactly...though id assume im in the Emergency Room, that means...Kevin...saved me... _Edd felt a small smile form on his lips at the fact that Kevin cared about him that much.

"Ah...Greetings Kevin and Nazz...How are you both doing...?" Edd asked, worried that he'd caused them trouble.

Kevin let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Only you would ask US how were doing while laying in a hospital bed." Kevin responded with a grin.

Edd smiled weakly, now realizing the stupidity of his question.

Kevin leaned down towards Edd. His eyes were filled with genuine concern, even though he tried to mask it with his teasing smirk.

"Seriously though...how are you feeling Double-D...?", Kevin asked in a more serious tone, "You gave me a fucking heart attack dude...I thought you were gonna die...'the hell were you thinking?"

Edd hung his head in shame...what he did was weak...not because he was causing himself harm, that he didnt care about, but because he caused so much trouble for Kevin and Nazz...

"I apologize for being such a burden on you two... I did not intend to trouble you or give you a scare...But i did not count on you making an attempt to save me. It appears i miscalculated the outcome of my actions, i apologize..."

There was a look Edd saw when he looked into Kevin's eyes after the ginger heard his words that sent a chill throughout his body... he'd never seen that look in Kevin's eyes before...it was anger, but not the kind he was used to...it wasnt aimed at him...no this was a different anger...one that seemed almost more like frustration and concern and aggrivation than simple anger... Edd could not understand it...he didnt know what to make of it. Not one bit.

* * *

Kevin felt his whole body tense at Edd's words. A burden? Edd really thought that's what he was...? _I wouldnt have gone out of my way and gone to so many extremes to save someone i considered a burden...stupid dork... _But the worst of it was that Edd wasnt sorry for trying to take his own life...he was simply sorry he failed and 'troubled' others with the task of saving his life... That made Kevin feel the slightest bit angry, not at Edd, but at himself, for not treating the kid better, and at whoever the hell beat Edd up before he came home, because they were the person that almost cost Edd his life. He took a mental note to find out who did it, and make them regret it.

But first...Kevin had something he had to say. and it was long long overdue.

"Um...Nazz, Doctor? Would you mind leavin for a few so i can talk to the Dor- i mean Edd...in private...? Its like super important and stuff..."

Nazz gave him a supportive smile and thumbs up, and she and the doctor left Kevin and Edd in the room alone.

Kevin gulped, nervous and uncomfortable...he'd never really been big on apologies...but this had to be done.

"Double-Do...I mean...Double-D...Listen...I wanna say...Im, yah know... sorry, and stuff, for all the times i didnt treat ya very good and stuff..." Kevin began, only to be cut off by Edd.

"I think you meant to say "Very Well"."

Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and let me finish would ya? Anyways. I wanted to say sorry...you have never done anything mean to me, and you didnt deserve any of the shit i did or said to ya, even if you are friends with that dumbfuck eddy. You're a pretty cool kid, and you aint anything like that idiot. You're way smarter, nicer, cooler, and..." Kevin looked away from Edd slightly for a second as he continued, " you've definantly got him beat by a landslide in the looks department...and stuff like that, yeah..." He mentally slapped himself for that, hoping it didnt make Edd feel too uncomfortable...

He finally got the nerve to look at edd's reaction, and he looked up to see edd, face beet red, and smiling a shy awkward smile. Kevin had to fight the urge to kiss the adorable little nerd._ WAIT. What the hell am i thinking, i dont like him that way...do I...? _Kevin shook his head wildly, trying to erase them from his head. It was not the time for that. Suddenly Edd spoke up.

"Kevin...you have nothing to be sorry for. I dont blame you for any of my problems, because the problem is me, nobody else. Its not your fault I'm not like everyone else...You arent to blame for my unusual level of smarts, or my unexplainable attraction to the same gender...Though, i very much appreciate you being courtious enough to confront me...and i thank you for your flattering words as well...but you have more than made up for any hurt you have caused me over the years...So...do not frett, I am alright and you have no need to say sorry. "

Kevin didnt have any idea how to respond to those words. Edd just couldnt seem to accept that he was not the problem here. That boy was just too kind-hearted to blame others for his misfortunes. And Kevin couldnt see what was so wrong with being extra smart. Or being gay for that matter...sure, it doesnt exactly make you popular, but that doesnt make it a flaw... He had no clue just how much it would take to convince the braniac. What the hell could he do? Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky...Sure, he'd done it once, but both he and Edd were disoriented and Edd was on the brink of death...this time would be different...He wasnt quite sure just how he felt for Double-D but he did know that this was the only idea he had, and it was his best chance .

With a deep breath, Kevin swooped down close to Edd, eyes closed, untill he felt his lips meet Double-D's.

**To be Continued in chapter 4...**


	4. Kevin's Dirty, Not-so-little Secret

{{I have returned! Andddd i bring with me... -drum roll- CHAPTER 4! And if you guys like it, there will be many more chapters to follow this one. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EENE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.  
Enjoy!~ }}  
Kevin Could feel his heart pounding so hard he swore it would come flying out of his chest at any moment, as he pressed his lips against Edd's. They were so...warm...Kevin blushed at the thought... _God im turning into a fucking pansy..._ He eventually had to pull away because despite his desire never to let go, Kevin needed air. Unlocking his lips from Edd's, he took great care to look anywhee but at the flustered little sockhead in the hospital bed.  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, the kiss having left even Edd, the boy who always had something to say, totally speechless. Finally Edd spoke up.  
"G-Goodness... I was certainly not prepared for that... Kevin, might i ask the reasoning behind your actions...? I am quite confused..."  
Double D blushed from ear to ear. Kevin gulped, took a deep breath, and looked over at Edd.  
"Okay...listen Double D...I'm...I'm sorry...if...yah know, i made you uncomfortable or anything...but i wanted ta tell ya something... You said being gay made you a freak, right...?"  
Edd looked at the flustered ginger with curious eyes. "Yes, i suppose i did say that..."  
Kevin's heart rate quickened as he began to speak.  
"If that makes you a freak, what the hell does it make me? I kissed you just now...because i wanted to...I dont know what the hell it is about you, i mean your a mega dork, your really strange, but i like it...a lot...-"  
"K-Kevin...I-"  
Kevin cut him off before he could talk. "Shut up im not finished..." Breathing heavily, Kevin continued, "Double-D...just...dont listen to those dickbags at school who bully you...they dont know shit about ya...you're amazing...if they ever give you trouble...just gimme a hollar, kay...?"  
"A-Alright Kevin...but...you never finished what you were saying about...that kiss..."  
Sufficiently frustrated by the sockhead's question, instead of explaining in words, he let his actions speak for themselves.  
Kevin put his hands on either side of edd's head, then took edd's chin softly in his right hand, and crushed their lips together. Kevin kissed him tenderly, running the tip of his tongue along edd's lips, requesting entrance. The confused sockhead parted his lips, and kevin slipped his tongue in instantly, letting it explore every last inch of the dork's mouth. As he did so, he slipped his right hand into the bottom of Edd's hair that was sticking out from under his hat, and entangled his fingers in it. Finally breaking for air, he removed his lips from edd's, instead planting them on the boy's jaw, planting soft kisses along it, as his lips made their way to his collarbone. Kevin began to suck softly on the skin of edd's neck, then slightly harder, untill Edd let out a soft moan, and kevin removed his lips, revealing a small bruise-like mark on the dork's neck.  
Edd would have to be a first-class moron not to take a hint that big...

* * *

Edd's head was spinning and he couldnt manage to grasp the current situation. Kevin had kissed him_...and then..._ Edd blushed at the memory. He was so confused...Kevin had always hated him...so why was the boy suddenly acting like this...and...when did Kevin become gay...? Too many questions filled the braniac's mind for him to think logically...the only thing that stood out was the thought that maybe...maybe kevin liked him...? _Kevin...like me...? _He could always ask...  
"Kevin...do you perchance...fancy me...? Er...i mean, that is, do you have feelings for me...?"  
He watched kevin's face turn from pink to crimson.  
"Geez...took ya long enough to figure that one out mister genius..." Kevin replied with an awkward half-smile.  
Edd froze. Was Kevin Joking...? This had to be a joke. A cruel, cruel, sick joke. Kevin knew of his sexuality and was toying with him to tease him.  
Edd's face grew red with anger, mixed with quite a bit of hurt.  
"Kevin. Why would you stoop so low...? So low as to toy with me...i know you arent gay...you cant be...why would you come and try to trick me into believing you liked me...? Just so your friends can have another good laugh at me...? No thank you. Ive been humiliated enough for one day." Edd spoke with a shaking voice, pain evident in it, tears threatening to fall from his eyes with every word.  
Kevin's face was horrified.

* * *

Kevin stared at Double D for a moment.  
Is that really what Edd thought he was trying to do...?  
He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
He had to say something...he had to make him believe him.  
"Edd...Why would you think that...? I know ive been a jackass in the past...i regret it...every second of it...but when i saw you on the floor, bleeding, hunched over, and smiling a sick twisted melencholic smile, i almost fucking died...all i could think about was the fact that i might never see you again... the thought made my stomach knot... dont believe me, ask Nazz. She saw me panic. She saw how i reacted. Edd...i would never do something so cruel and low...not to you...Hell you're the one who made me realize i was into guys! Remember that pool party at Nazz's house when you and the other two dorks showed up in speedo's?"  
Edd nodded, at a loss for words.  
"Yeah, well i found myself completely incapable od looking away from that fine ass of yours. That was sort of a dead giveaway for me. So trust me when i tell ya double d, this isnt a joke. Im gay. You are the reason i know that. I like you, alot. And god...I really-" Kevin cut himself off before he said what he was thinking..._I really want you..._ Kevin blushed a little, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
"Really...what?" Edd asked.  
"Nevermind. Thats a secret, dork." Kevin said, an obnoxious half grin spreading across his lips, winking at the sockheaded boy.  
That was a disscussion for another day.  
"So...Edd..." kevin began. The moment of truth had arrived.  
"What do you say...do you like me?"  
{{DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN O^O CLIFF HANGER. Sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place, i typed it in like an hour. The feels were a little misplaced but tell me what you guys think? R&R please! Chapter 5 coming soon!}}


	5. Questions, Answers, and Bad Dreams

**{{Hey there guys, the wait for chapter 5 is finally over! You are so lucky i love you guys cuz i just spent an hour and a half writing this for you. Oh and dont kill me, kay? :P Kay, thanks. LUL. **

_**I DO NOT OWN EENE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **_

**Enjoy~}}**

Edd froze up. His heart was racing and his head was spinning. This was...this was too much for him in his current state. Between the severe blood loss and the current situation his body was too weak to handle the stimulation. He could feel himself growing dizzy. He opened his mouth to speak, hoping to give Kevin an answer before his strength gave out, but as he did so, he felt everything around him blur, and with that, everything went black.

* * *

Kevin sat staring in nervous anticipation at the flustered dork. He noticed Edd's eyes start to droop, and before Kevin knew what was happening, the Edd had collapsed onto the bed, out cold. He was about to call for the doctor, when it hit him. _Shit. I must have overwhelmed him...i forgot he's still pretty weak from all the blood loss. Nice going Kevin, you moron. _With an exasperated sigh, he pulled up a chair next to Edd's cot. He sat there, and stared at the pale, skinny boy laying on it. With everything happening as fast as it had, he hadn't had time to wrap his head around it. Why had this happened...? Thinking back to the begining of it, Edd was in pretty bad shape when he arrived home...Kevin felt a burst of anger shoot trough him. Who the hell was to blame for that?! Some fucker had put their grimy paws on his dork. He intended to find out who. He wanted answers. Someone was gonna pay for what they did to Edd. A low growl escaped his throat as his rage grew and grew, to the point where he was too furious to contain it. He was gonna knock this fucker's teeth out. Nobody touched his dork. NOBODY. Nobody but him. When he found out who was to blame, he'd teach them that the hard way. Kevin rested his head on Edd's cot, letting himself drift off to sleep, but never leaving the boy's bedside.

* * *

_"Nerdy-ass fudge-packing fags like you deserve a hell of a lot worse than this."_

Edd looked around, and found himself in a place that was all too familiar...The boy's bathroom. Above him holding him by the neck...was not Mark...but...K-Kevin...?!   
_Edd felt his heart sink to his stomach as his eyes threatened to spill tears down onto his bruised cheeks. _  
_It's not real...It's not real... Edd thought to himself frantically. _  
_Kevin shoved him against the stall. _  
_"Like I'd actually like a pussy ass dork like you. I'm not gay."_  
_Edd felt his eyes sting, wanting nothing more than to cry...and to disappear..._  
_Kevin glared at Edd with pure disgust. _  
_"I should have let you die you worthless faggot!"_

With that Edd's eyes shot open, and to his relief, he was still safe in the hospital room. Tears ran down his face, heart pounding heavily, but somehow feeling as if it had been ripped in two. His eyes drifted to find a certain ginger teen at his bedside, fast asleep with his head resting on his arms on the side of the cot. _It was just a bad dream..._ he thought, relieved. Slowly, Kevin stirred beside him. The carrot-top's eyes opened slowly, meeting Edd's, then flying wide open at the sight of Edd's tears.  
"Double-D what happened, whats wrong?!" Kevin asked frantically  
Edd struggled to regain his composure.  
"N-othing is the matter Kevin. I just had a bad dream...do not fret." Edd attempted a weak smile, but it faltered as Kevin's words from his nightmare echoed in his head.  
_"I should have let you die!"_

* * *

Kevin looked at Edd, more than a little concerned.  
"D, what was it about...?"  
He watched as the boy's expression twisted into one of pain.  
"I...I was being beaten up...and called rather crude names...it was a memory of sorts...but it was different than how it originally happened...in reality, i was beaten up by mark...but...in the dream...it...it was..." Edd stopped. Kevin felt a wave of fury hit him, but fought back the urge to blow up. Mark would pay for what he did later. Right now, kevin had to focus on the topic at hand.  
"It was...who? Who was it Edd?"  
But the words Edd spoke were not ones Kevin was prepared for. They burned his ears...it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest still beating. Those words hurt more than any others had...because those few words made him want to die.

_"It was...You."_

**{{DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN sorry guys i know i never answered the question asked at the end of the last chapter but i have mny reasons. Im trying to make this a little less rushed in the romance department, and i hope you liked the chapter. Im pretty proud of how it turned out. Feedback is encouraged and im begging you to give me reviews because i need advice on where to go from this point. Suggestions are very very appreciated. Thanks guys! Chapter six coming as sooon as i get to writing that shit.}}**


	6. Chapter 6

_**{{Hey you guyssssss! Guess who finally decided to update? MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! **_  
_** Disclaimer: I do not own EENE or any of its characters sadly. }}**_

Kevin stared at Edd in confusion and disbelief. He looked down at the sheets for a moment to collect his thoughts, then took Edd's hand in his own strong but gentle hands, and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Edd….I…..I know ive done some cruel things to you….ive said some things…and…..well ive been a first rate dick…..and I know you have every reason not to trust me…..but I swear….i care about you…..the last thing I want to do is hurt you again….."

Kevin squeezed Edd's hand. _Edd…he really has been hurt by all the shit ive done huh….? First his reaction to me confessing….then that dream…there is no way in hell that someone could put up with my bullshit their entire life and come out without serious damage…..i fucking did this to him….this was me….This is all…..my…..fault…..god I am SUCH a dickbag…_

Kevin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a giggle. He looked up to see Edd smiling and laughing a little. Kevin was beyond confused now.  
Edd spoke at last.  
"Kevin, I do not understand why it is you are apologizing and trying to convince me that you wont hurt me. It was merely a dream. Nothing more than my mind playing tricks on me in my sleep. There is no logical reason for you to be apologizing to me. I only cried because I was spooked. So stop your apologizing I'll hear none of it. You saved my life, you have more than atoned for your past indiscretions."

Kevin's face cracked into a smirk as he tried not to laugh at the insanely large vocabulary.

_Man, he is such a dork…..but hell it so fucking cute!_

"Yeah, alright dork, have it your way." Kevin sighed dramaticly, grinning and rolling his eyes.

* * *

The sock-clad boy smiled triumphantly. Then suddenly his expression changed. He still wore a smile, but this smile was less….innocent… _That….does not bode well…..what the hell's he up to….?_

"Kevin? Do me a favor if you would, and lean a little closer please."  
Kevin looked at him, slightly uneasy. After a moment, he leaned a bit closer, so that he was leaning over the sockheaded boy. Before he could grasp what was happening, Edd had him by the shirt, and they were face to face, noses nearly touching, and lips centimeters apart.

"I never did answer your question Kevin." Edd stated, a tempting smile forming on his lips, one that caught kevin offgaurd to say the very least. _Shit, if he only knew how fucking sexy he looks right now….damnit he's so not playing fair…_Kevin thought, a beet red blush coloring his cheeks.  
And then it happened. Kevin felt warm lips meet his, and once more he found himself in a liplock with Edd. But before he could loosen up and melt into the kiss, the sweet lips were gone as suddenly as they had come. Kevin was about to voice his disappointment at this action, until the words that came from the others sweet lips froze him where he sat. Those 4 simple words…..  
"My answer is yes."

* * *

With those words now fully processed, Kevin took over Edd's lips again, kissing him passionately, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth with ease. He soon moved his lips to Edd's Jaw, planting small kisses along it, and then down his neck. Once he reached the collarbone, he began to suck on Edd's soft pale sweet skin, earning a moan from him. "K-Kevin – a-aaahhhh! – nghhh we…we cant….."  
The sound of Edd's moans drove kevin wild with desire to ravish every inch of that boy's slender body. _God, does he do that on purpous.? There is no way somebody could be that fucking sexy by accident…_  
Just as Kevin finished his thought, the door behind him swung open. He froze instantly.  
_….Shit.  
_ Taking a deep breath, Kevin turned around. Staring back at him was a very confused, wide-eyed Nazz.  
"Kev….can you please tell me whats going on here….?" Nazz asked, really lost.

Kevin stared back at her, still on top of a very flustered Edd.

"Nazz…Its kind of a long story…."

Nazz walked towards them, pulled over a chair, and sat down.

"Ive got time. Now start talking."

**{{Hey guysssssss 3 I'll get started on chapter 7 today, and post it as soon as i can. Byeeeeee :) }}**


End file.
